The Master Chief Story
by Xx sifer xX
Summary: This story tells the story of Master Chief after losing Cortana. This story will help you see what is happening to him after his great fight.
1. Chapter 1 : Choice

After finally taking off his armor Master Chief or now known as John Chief was tired and done with the covenant. He was tired and depressed after losing everything all he have to come home to is nothing. But he wasn't going to allow that to hold him down. He went to finally take a shower, something he really needed. Once he was done he went to the lounge room to think. Not being able to have Cortana their to be by his side was eating him up inside. He was starting to become enraged. He lost everyone. His unit, his friends, and the one thing he cared about the most. Cortana. It was just unbarring. Until Lasky walked up.

Lasky ask "Mind if I site Chief". John looks up at him and scoots over on the couch. Lasky sits beside him. "I'm sorry to bother you. I haven't gotten the time to properly thank you for what you did for me. You saved me from those Covenant freaks back in Battle School." John looks at him then back to his hands. Lasky looks away then around to see if anyone was around. Lasky hands a file to John. John looks at him with concern and takes it. The file reads "Dr. Halsey". John looks at Lasky then back down to the file as shock and confused. "I know this is sudden but I do believe this can repay what you have done for me. If you find Halsey then I know she can help you." John puts the file down on the table. "Even if I do find her what does it matter? She can't … She can't bring any of them back.". Lasky looks away. "I know that but she can bring back "her". "I know this is hard but she is the only chance you have". John looks at the file then back at Lasky. "What ever happen to the truth we had with the Covenant?" Lasky looks at him once more. "That was a rogue armada that had broken off after they found out what the Prophet of Truth was trying to do." John thinks to himself "She was right". Lasky gets up. "I'll leave the choice to you but if you need anymore help you know how to find me." Lasky turn and head for the door. "Lasky." Lasky turns around. John looks Lasky straight in the eyes, "I'll be needing my suit back." Lasky smiles, "Already Done".

Lasky walks off.

John walks back to the battle room people surrounding him asking him questions of his many success. John Walks past them all going straight back to the armor dissembler. They have already been informed so they start resembling his armor. Everyone looks and watches in shock. There are people treadmills shock to see what they are seeing. Once they were done he took his helmet and fully suited up. It was time to find Halsey. Sarah Palmer walks up to him. "What's going on Chief"? "Has something thing happen"? Chief looks down at her. "I have unfinished business to take care of." He then walks off to the armory. He equips with a pistol, two grenades, and Assault Riffle. Palmer walks up suiting up. Chief looks at her. "What are you doing"? While suiting up she responds with "Your going to need help so I'm going to back you up." "If you stay with me there is a chance you will die and knowing that you are still willing to go"? She looks at him and smiles, "I do like a challenge, plus I still have questions to ask you". Chief finishes and starts to walk away, "Then you better keep up". Palmer smiles thinking its just like Battle School on Reach. "I'm right on your six". They leave the facility Chief is thinking, what's the next move now. Lasky lands right in front of them with a Pelican. "Need a lift"? He is already suited up with a SAW, 2 grenades and a Suppressor. "Ok but I drive". Chief gets inside the cockpit while Lasky and Palmer are ridding inside. From here they take off and begin their journey to find Dr. Halsey.


	2. Chapter 2 : Voyage

Lasky enters the cockpit with Master Chief. "Do you know where our next stop is Chief"? "It said she was last seen on Reach after the Covenant". We can start their. "Reach Huh.. Been awhile I seen that place". He looks back at Palmer and back to Chief. "Do you know where"? "Yes on the Facility One... The facility I said you from". Lasky looks down. "This is going to be fun". Lasky sits back down and buckles up.

As Master Chief is driving through space he decided to jump to make it easier. But it was harder for him. He had to do it without Cortana and doing that took longer. As he stops the jump he sees that he over jumped, so knowing this he turned the ship around and headed for Reach. He sees two rouge ships flying by and saw they were targeting him. "Cortana get weapons ready". They get closer and closer as he thinks about what he said. He gets a flash back of his unit and Cortana. Palmer and Lasky run inside "Is everything ok" Palmer says. "GO GET THE WEAPONS READY". "Looks like they haven't fully clear Reach just yet". Palmer and Lasky does as said so and get onto the main turrets. Master Chief dodges as much as he can as Palmer and Lasky shoot down the Covenant rouge ships. The rouge ships shoot at the Pelican hitting the fuel tank. As Lasky shoots down one ship Palmer shoots one damaging it until it hit's a meteor. Master Chief calls out "Hold on!" Lasky trying to rush back to the seat trips and falls. He is then pulled outside the ship by the turret. He looks down to see them coming up to Reach hard. Palmer runs to his aid. "It's ok I got you". She helps him up and they both sit down and buckle up. Master Chief is doing his back to hold it back.

As they continue to plummet into Reach Chief aims for Facility One trying not to let the pelican tear apart as it land. "Ten seconds till impact". The computer says. Chief runs to sit beside Lasky and Palmer. He buckles up. He looks at Lasky and Palmer. They look at each other and close their eyes holding hands and bowing there heads. Chief watches them then bow his head but not down. He looks up waiting. "Chief"! … "Chief come on buddy its time to wake up". As he slows opens his eyes the only thing he gets is another flash back of Cortana. He jumps up looking around. "What happen". Lasky responds with "We crashed about one hundred miles from destination". Master Chief stands slowly. "So we run". "Not going to be necessary". Palmer responds with. She take him to the warthog. They all get inside a warthog. Lasky drives them there.

They look around to see that the facility have been restored and molded back to the Battle School that Lasky and Palmer have went to. As Chief walks in everyone even teachers and trainers stop and stair. They couldn't believe it was THE Spartan 117. They walk into the director's office. "Have a sit gentlemen I've been expecting you". Hello"! .. "Ladies as well". They both sit except for Master Chief . "Director we have to know where Dr. Halsey is." She looks up at him as Palmer and Lasky look at her. "I under stand Spartan 117. She has talked a lot about you while she was here". "Was here? Where is she now"? "Hard to say these men in suits came for her. They said she have disobeyed order and went on with her experiment". Master Chief begin to have flash backs of the tests she put him through. "They wouldn't tell me who they were but I saw their emblem". "It looked like earth with a flag behind it". Lasky jumped in and said "That's the New World Order country"! Chief looks at him. "The who"? He looks up at him "It's a country that feels the way we all live is wrong and want to change it all". "So we have to go back to Earth"? Palmer ask with a concern face. "No. They are located on Facility 69 in Halo ring 13". "Then lets hurry" Palmer stands. "Thank you Director". Master Chief says as the head for the door. "Spartan"… Chief stays as the other two leave. "Dr. Halsey left you something in the thoughts you would want to find her. She hands Master Chief a little black box. He takes it and reads "Dr. Halsey and Chief files." He looks back at the Director and leave. He return to the Pelican. Lasky takes off as Palmer is in the second seat. Chief walks into the back room and is looking down at the box. Chief opens the box only to find things shocking things inside.


	3. Chapter 3 : Facility 69

As Lasky is driving the Pelican to Halo Ring 13 Palmer realizes she does not see Chief. She walks to the back to the back room and knocks on the door. "Hi, Chief are you alright"? He looks at the door then back to the box. "Tell Lasky to make the jump without me, I'll be fine and you buckle up". She goes to tell Lasky so. Master Chief buckles up but then opens the box to find contents he would have never imagine.

Lasky successfully makes the jump to see the Halo Ring coming up slowly. He calls out "Where here". Palmer comes to see. Chief pulls out a flash drive that reads "Spartan 117 Recorded Files". He takes it out and places the card inside his helmet. A flash back of Cortana appeared to him. "Don't forget you are not a machine Chief". He jumps up in shock dropping the box. A secret part opens and he grabs what is inside. It was an envelope that read "Do Not Open Till Mission C Is Done". Chief then stores it away as he pulls up the information that was on the flash drive. A video appears inside his visor. "Are you ready". A picture of Chief was there but as a young boy. Doctors go across the camera and stand around watching him. He sees himself in the video clearly as the give him a shot. His head starts to hurt with mental flash backs but he keeps watching. The boy starts to shake as the shot is having a negative effect on him. Dr. Halsey runs to his side. She injects him with another serum to negate the effect of the last shot. The other doctor says "This project is done we must get a new subject". Dr. Halsey respond with furry "No! He is not like the other kids. He can do it. He can do what the other kids can't. Just give him time and we will find a way". She looks down to Chief. "It's ok John you did good we will continue tomorrow". He looks back at her and passes out.

The video ends there and Chief notices he was breathing heavy. In his visor there are more video log but he sets that aside because he hears "CHIEF GET OUT HERE WERE UNDER ATTACK"! He runs out the Pelican and over to where Lasky and Palmer are pinned down at. "What happen"? Palmer responds "Apparently they don't accept visitors". A man on the speaker says "Get back on your ride and leave, This is your first and final warning". "This is Spartan 117, Master Chief, we need to see Dr. Halsey". All shooting stop, "Stay down". Chief begins to stand. "Chief don't it could be a trap". "Yea she is right Chief let me look". "No, It's fine just stay low". Chief stands and sees a tank that fires into the air. It starts to curve then come straight down on them. At last second Chief throws down a Bubble Shield to protect them. Once the bullet hit's the Bubble shield roof he runs out at full speed. Plamer and Lasky poke their head out to watch. He grabs the barrel of the tank's barrel after spinning in a 360 till he gets to the body. He activate a Plasma grenade and break the roof of the driver sticking him. He then jump on top of the tank running along the barrel doing a front flip as it explodes and land it with a roll looking back at the facility and the burning tank. The guards stand down as the huge white doors open, a bright light appears as someone is walking toward Chief. "Hello Spartan I am Serin". Lasky and Palmer walk up behind Chief. "Come on in we have much to discuss". She turns and start to walk inside as they follow inside.

Master Chief hangs back to look around and scope the place. A flashback comes to him as he was a small boy he walked these same halls. Looking around he also hears Cortana's voice "Chief be careful". As looking around Serin was standing right behind him. "Come Chief". "You are home now". He follows right behind her as Lasky and Palmer look at each other unable to hear what she said they stay aware as the walk the halls behind them. They past the children ward where Master Chief stayed. He continues to have flashbacks back to back. This one is one of him as a kid befriending another in that ward. They continue walking seeing more Spartans doing extreme Lasky and Palmer looked amazed as they keep walking. Lasky walks into Chief as he is watching them. "Owch. Why you stop"? He looks forward and sees someone standing there. "Chief you turned your back on the Spartans and went to go work for the UNCS instead of working for the nWo". Palmer responds with "The now"? The Spartan says "It's classified". "You may have been a big shot there but here you're a traitor and there's only one way to come back in here". "You are going to have to fight the top five in order to continue and be welcome back to our facility". "But no outsiders Spartans only". Lasky looks at Chief, "You don't have to do this Chief". Chief looks straight at the Spartan. "Fine I accept". "Good we start tomorrow at dawn". "As in meantime you are not allowed to see the Serin until then, so if you don't mind Serin". She walks by the other Spartan looking back at Chief. "These Spartans will show you two to your rooms and make sure ur feed Chief I'm sure you remember how to get back to ur room". Master Chief nods and turn around going straight to his old room. Palmer and Lasky are then taken to separated rooms and feed then all they can do is wait. Wait to see the outcome of tomorrow.


End file.
